Soul Searching in all the Wrong Places
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: It was just a theory. No one really knew if there was even the possibility of an alternate reality. Well, the boss sure believes now. After all, He's living in it after an accident in the lab.


I don't own Saints Row.

Based on Saints Row 2 and Might have bits of three but I'm not sure.

Warnings: Some slash and some not. Depends on how the story goes. Might be mpreg but that depends on votes.

**Mpreg depends on votes. So get those votes to me people! This is going to be fair! Votes stop at chapter fifteen.**

**Soul Searching in all the Wrong Places**

**Summary: **It was just a theory. No one really knew if there was even the possibility of an alternate reality. Well, the boss sure believes now. After all, He's living in it after an accident in the lab.

**Chapter 1**

Warrants for a man with a Australian accent were everywhere. From his huge black Mohawk, to his black combat boots and in between. If you saw his picture, you'd think it was some punk with too many piercings. But were you in the saints, you'd know him as "the Boss". His dark brown eyes stood out from his picture as well as the multiple piercings on his ears, eyebrows, mouth, and one single ring on his left nostril. His black make-up made his eyes stand out in an extremely creepy way along with his black lipstick that seemed to mold his mouth perfectly.

As the days went by, people began to forget about him even vanishing into thin air. Well, not the saints, of course. Shaundi and Pierce kept one of the wanted posters in the hideout for the new recruits in case either of them had seen the missing man. Gat didn't come by as often as he did. He was sure that his best friend had ended up like his girlfriend Aisha. Dead somewhere with his head cut off.

The incident had happened so suddenly with the new technology that the Ronin had got their hands on. It was an experimental piece of electronics that was supposed to send you into a virtual reality. But it hadn't been working and Shaundi had been sure that she could find a way to make it work, even a little. Pierce had thought she was crazy.

But the boss was the one who made orders around and he also was the one who led a team there to acquire it including Shaundi herself. The plan had been going great until a stray bullet had hit the machine and sucked the boss up in a ball of light and he vanished. As it was examined, the machine had no signs of sending anyone even remotely to a virtual reality. It showed no signs at all it even fired up.

"Any sign of Nick?" Pierce asked, snapping Shaundi from her train of thought as she jumped up in shock and dropped her pencil from the counter of the underground hangout. "Don't fucking do that." She growled bluntly and softly. "An don't call him by his name. He always hated to be called by it." The man waved his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, girl. The boss isn't here right now. I doubt he'd give a damn about what I called him at this moment or not." He said and strode behind the counter to grab a beer from the small refrigerator. Gat gave a dry scoff from his spot on the couch. It was one of the few times he was there that Shaundi found his pessimistic attitude toward their boss's situation irritating.

"Listen to Pierce, Shaundi. It's not like Nick's coming back. The man's probably dead by now." Pierce quickly stood up at hearing someone take his side in an argument for the first time he'd been with the Saints and he waved his arms out exasperatingly.

"NOW, You decide to take my side? After all I had done for this gang and only just NOW, I'm getting appreciation?" Both glared at him. "Shut it, Pierce. Don't read to much into it." Gat growled and got up and left up the stairs and out of the hangout. Pierce leaned against the counter in front of Shaundi as he pulled the cap from the bottle.

"What'd I say?" He asked with a sneer where Gat had once been. Shaundi waved a hand tiredly. "Don't pop a vein. The whole thing with the boss has been hard on all of us." She said and went back to the blueprints to the machine she had been working on.

Pierce just snorted as he took a swig and said "Yeah, Especially you since he's the only man you couldn't lure into your bed." Then he walked off the way he came with his beer in hand as Shaundi pointed an angry finger at the man. "It's not my fault he's gay!"

"Bisexual!" Pierce called back from the top of the steps. "He said that he was bi!"

She huffed. "Why did he tell Pierce but not me?" She pouted and looked back at the paper before gripping her aching head. Sure, she was pretty good at technology and how they worked but this was so much more advanced than what she was used to.

She sighed and pushed the work away. "Maybe I should put some flowers on Carlos' grave today. I could use a break from all this work." She said to herself and got up. Yeah, visiting Carlos sounded wonderful right now. Even if the graveyard was creepy as fuck.

**-The Boss, Alternate Universe-**

He couldn't believe how bad his head was hurting at this moment. It was to the point where he couldn't even open his eyes. But he was just fine laying right where he was and he had no complaints from his body. Whatever he was laying on, it was really soft and something warm was pushing against his back.

Stretching slightly as Nick snuggled back down into the sheets he began to doze off as the headache slowly left him. Sleep was coming easy to him as he rested and it wasn't until an arm wrapped around his waist and a face snuggle into his back did he wake up with a startled yelp.

Nick sat up quickly with his eyes wide open and his entire body ached and screamed in protest, he yanked back the covers to show a naked Gat fast asleep with his arm around Nick's waist protectively. In his stunned silence, He watched as the other man slowly wake up and smile when he saw Nick. "Morning."

Nick gaped as his mouth open and closed. Gat noticed and frowned. "Nick, what's wrong? I know you're not that sore from last night are you?"

"S-Sore?" Nick sputtered in his shock and Gat placed a hand to his forehead. "Not sick. Maybe you're having an off day. " Nick broke free from his shock and pushed Gat's hand away harshly and Gat laughed. "Woah! Okay, not very talkative this morning. And in a foul mood to boost. Anyway, knowing you, you'll be in a better mood after coffee." He then got up and dressed. Which gave Nick the opportunity to look at his surroundings.

It was a bedroom, no doubt about it. The walls were a bright yellow/peach color and the bed had white sheets and a purple blanket. The closet was built finely into the wall as if it was molded there. The room was bright with the sunlight that came through the window. "You act like you never even saw our own house before." Gat joked as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

"Excuse me, OUR house." Nick asked with his eyes wide and his hands gripped the sheets. Gat rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Technically it's Aisha's house but she gave it to us to live in. There, happy?"

"She's alive? I thought she was murdered."

Gat shook his head. "No. Shaundi was murdered. Aisha can take care of herself since she joined the karate club in town." The former Saints boss grabbed his head with one hand and shook it, trying to figure out what happened. "The saints." He managed to choke out as he found his throat raspy all of a sudden.

"Ah, there's the after effects of being a screamer during sex. And how do you remember our old club, none of us had dealt with it since high school." Nick wanted to grab the other man's throat and throttle him for answers but he couldn't. This was still Gat. One that was acting really weird and claimed that they had sex but still...Gat.

"I don't remember being in high school." He spoke mainly to himself. Gat snorted and sat on the bed. "No surprise. You were off being high most of the time. But to refresh your memory, Shaundi, Aisha, Pierce, Me, Carlos, and you made a club and we called ourselves the Third Street Saints. Everyone in the club had to wear purple." Then he laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"Good times. Always getting into trouble we were. But good times no less." Now Nick was curious. This was mad! The Saints were a gang! Not some club in high school! "What happened to everyone after that?" He found himself asking.

Gat waved his pointer finger. "That's right, you were in the hospital at the time. Pierce begame the chief of police, Aisha and Carlos got married and now run the gun store Friendly Fire that I work at, Shaundi was murdered in her home by her husband and her kids are being watched over by Carlos and Aisha. Her death was three years ago, by the way. And, uh-Oh yeah!" Gat swung an arm around Nick's shoulders and pulling him close, making the Australian very uncomfortable.

"And we came out of the closet as a couple." Then Gat jumped up from the bed quickly, not noticing the other man in the bed was staring at the wall as if his brain had been fried. "I'm going to be late for work! Damn! No breakfast for me then." Then to Nick's horror, Gat kissed him hard on the lips and ran out the door shouting "Love you!"

It was fifteen minutes before Nick was able to snap out of the shock he had been in. He shook his head and tossed the covers off of him. "This is not happening. This is not happening." He chanted over and over. Ignoring the pain his entire body was in, he got up and dressed and decided to explore.

It wasn't until he reached the living room and saw the pictures on the table did he let out a yell that shook the house and made neighbors glance over that the house in question as the reality hit the former boss full force.

OOO

A/N: First saints row fic. How was it?


End file.
